


Stronghold's Portal, Our Starting Point.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betryal, Fluff, Gore, Implied Betryal, Implied Murder, Interactive choices, Maybe you'll meet others .0., Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Tubbo, Minecraft, Minecraft but basically IRL?, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad scenes, Technoblade but hes protective, Violence, author doesn't know how to tag, happy scenes, mentioned betrayal, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of the master crafters of the land discover about a rumor of some place known as a stronghold from desert temple symbols, this leads our 4 heros to want to discover whats behind it, so their clan sends them out.The only issue is, they only have 4 pieces of bread, and they have to make it all the way to a stronghold, when they have NO IDEA where it is."This is all your fault." is all they can think about due to the others not remembering to take weapons with them.
Kudos: 8





	1. Author's Note - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an IRL minecraft au of some sorts, execpt I'm planning on adding a few plot twists.

Authors Note  
-

This fic is filled with platonic relationships, even if it involves scenes of hugging, joking romantic behaviour, it's all platonic.

If Dream, George, Sapnap, or BadBoyHalo feel uncomfortable because of this fic, I will delete it as soon as possible.

This book will NOT Contain smut! I am NOT going to write any form of it within my fic because even I feel uncomfortable writing it.

This contains their online personas, I do not know how they can act in real life, so it will involve their personas. Yet again this story is purely platonic.

My Update Scedhule is planned to be every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

Allthough that might change, that's all I have for now. Stay tuned!


	2. Speculation in the Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells his friends about the speculation of the mystery, they all seem to have mixed opinions, but all of them go when Sapnap decides he wants to explore.

"What do you mean a...end portal?" one of the many voices within the crowd of villagers and citizens asked, another one of them chimed in. "Techno discovered it during one of his many missions. supposedly people from the end come from there."

"What do you mean people from the end?" a child asked the man who had said that, he looked down. "We're talking about endermen. they're found in our world, along with the supposed nether."

As all the talking happened, many more citizens joined in. None of them noticed Dream there, Dream was listening to all of it. All of the words that escaped the grasp of their lips, he had heard.

He decided it would be best to check it out for himself, so he could prove to everyone he was not what he seemed, he had managed to accomplish many tasks, but of course, it was all brushed off by the folk.

"Why aren't you a noble knight then?" they would always say, laughing at how he would say he would be alike to Techoblade. "Oh please! if only a smiley masked man like you could accomplish whatever Techo can do!"

That's what they all say. he brushed the fact of their disbelief off, ignoring them how they ignored him. Pretending he doesn't exist; "I'll show them...." Dream mumbled to himself, readjusting his mask.

He headed on over to his friends, all 3 of them didn'r notice him at first, Dream smirked a bit, almost laughing at how they didn't hear him approach.

"You muffinhead!" Bad shouted at Sap who was coughing, he had just consumed an entire bag of SaltKane chips without drinking water, he regretted it. George was just laughing as he handed Sap water.

"Thank....You..." Sap said inbetween coughs and haks, he drank the water almost instantly and sighed in relief, his throat wasn't itchy anymore.

"How did Sap get into that coughing phase?" Dream asked, his friends jumped back in suprise before Bad peeped "He consumed an entire bag of those chips, which are basically just salt!"

Dream laughed, looking at the slightly ticked off Sap, thats when he gained a serious expression, and he moved his mask to the side of his face.

"I need to tell you guys something." he said, the 3 of them suddenly grew a look of worry on their face, was he being sent out to war? Was he going to have to move out?

"It's about Techno's discovery, I want to be able to check it out." Dream mumbled, Bad quickly interjected in an almost screaming tone. "You MUFFINHEAD! are you CRAZY!? WE DON'T HAVE ANY FORM OF EXPERIENCE OF OTHER WORLDY THINGS!"

Dream silently froze for a bit, before snapping back. "That's why I wanted to ask if you wanted to go there with me, we can all learn together." Bad was about to interject, when Sap shouted. "I'm in!"

George shouted back at Sap "You don't have to- We- Ugh, fine, I'm in as well." Bad had a moment of confusion, before mumbling and sighing "I'll come as well...."

The 4 of them all decided to go out the next hour, so they all prepped 1 piece of bread, aasuming that another one of them had already gotten all the supplies they would require, and would be on their way.

That's when Dream approached the Mayor. his fingers were intertwined, he was worried for what was there to come. that's when his concerns were met with the Mayor hitting the golden rod he owned down.

"What are you doing here, Clay?" The Mayor asked, Dream interjected "It's Dream-" "SILENCE!" the Mayor shouted. "The only way to get the honor of being called your odd nickname by me is to bring me an item from rumor to prove you are worthy."

"That's what I'm here to do, Mayor....I was going to ask if me and my friends are allowed to go hunting for the stronghold." Dream blurted out in one sentance, the Mayor raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you want to achive a goal that someone like The Diamond Minecraft can?"

"Pretty much!" Dream smiled, the Mayor looked around and mumbled. "Look, if you manage to bring me proof that you found a stronghold and went to the supposed end, I will call you whatever name you want."

"I don't exactly find that trustworthy, but okay...." Dream mumbled as his eyes lit up with a glowing flame only he could see within them "Just watch me! I will bring you proof that the end is real, and I will have honor!"

Dream grinned to himself as he left the building, the Mayor scoffed, the end wasn't real, what kind of place was a stronghold? It seemed like a pathetic concept.

Dream returned to his friends, and the 4 of them headed to the hub, each of them looked around, thinking of a possible location to go to.

Their voices seemingly chimed within the chamber, there was a single button, and none of them had pressed it yet.

"How about we go near L-" "Nah, how about we-" "Sap, we are not going to that village full of salty chips." "You're no fucking fun.." "LANGUAGE!"

That's when George spoke up. "How about we go near the village thats 4,000 blocks away from that dark oak forest?"

The 3 of them thought for a moment before agreeing to what George had decided on, and they headed up to the button. ready for greatness, honor, and a better home in their village.

They hit the button, and appeared in a new village, they looked around and walked up to what seemed to be the cheif of the village.

"Hello, what brings you here?" he asked them. Dream spoke up "We're looking for the stronghold! We want to find it to prove to our village we are worthy of victory."

The dude gave a smile before taking them to a cottage that was vaccant. "I'll be glad to assist you untill you can build your own home, stay here for the time being, alright?"

"Alright!" the 4 of then replied as he left. They all pulled out their bread and proceeded to dig in for their first day there.

"So, did you guys bring extra food?" Dream asked. the 3 of them stopped and froze. Dream froze as well. "Weren't you gonna bring the food!?" George shouted. "I thought Sap was gonna do it!" Dream replied, Sap pointed at Bad, who was confused as they were.

"...This is NOT good..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as long as you want it to be! I promise the next chapter will be longer, but they're out of food already!?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this stupid little note I gave :(


End file.
